Kataras Gets Her Tickle Revenge On Toph
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Katara gets tired of Toph calling her names, and bit helping out with the group so she gets her revenge.


**Guys hope you like this story if you do please leave a review. Katara and Toph get into another fight. So Katara decides to get some good old fashion Tickle Revenge on Toph hope you enjoy**

It was a normal day for team avater when Toph and Katara got into another fight. Look here sugar queen you need to stop being so snooty, I can handle my own weight. "Snooty Katara said very angrily, and don't call me sugar Queen she said angrily."

You heard me Toph said your snooty, why you little Katara could finish her sentence when Aang stopped them. Stop Aang said y'all need to stop and work this out peacefully.

Your right Aang Katara said, "I'm sorry" Katara said, "me too Toph" said. Katara and Toph made up, or so Toph thought. When Aang and Sokka went out to get some firewood.

Katara found Toph asleep, and she tied her up. When Toph awoke she said why am I tied up. You'll soon find out Katara said with a smirk.

What do you mean by that, Katara wasted no time she started tickling Tophs poor armpits ahahhahaaa Katara what are you ahahhahaaaaa doing. I'm getting you back for yesterday.

Katara I'm really sorry Ahhahhaaaa I won't ever call you Suagar Queen again, and I'll help out with the team. Just please make it stop.

Oh well somebody should off though if that earlier today when you were a total bitch to me, and for calling me Sugar Queen. I've always hated that you've always called me that, now it's time to get my revenge, Katara said with an evil on her face.

Ahahahahhhhahhaa Karata please it's to much, I'm deadly ticklish please stop. "That's good to know" Katara said.

"What about you kneee caps, Katara started with her left knee cap; Toph holding in her laugh for a little while?" Then she finally burst out into laughter. Then Katara tried her right knee cap she got a bigger response out off her.

Let's see if I do both Katara thought, she started her assault on Tophs porn knee caps. Katara it's to much ahahhahhahhaaaaha I can't take it.

You should've thought about that yesterday, now I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't ever forget. Now tell me toph we're else are you ticklish. Not the feet toph thought, anything but the feet.

What about your feet, no anywhere but there Toph said. Why are you ticklish there, no Toph said she could believe she just said that.

Katara started running her index finger up and down Tophs foot. Tophs foot kept twitching, and Toph was trying so hard not to laugh.

Katara was enjoying seeing Toph struggle not to laugh. Then Katara stopped teasing Toph, and started her full blown assault on Tophs poor ticklish feet. aahahhahhahhaa please Katara, you've proved your point. Not yet I haven't, I gonna make you suffer.

Katara I'm sorry ahahhhahaaaa please it's to aahhhaaahahahahaha much. "I bet you are" Katara said, I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you'll never forget, you will learn your place around here. Katara said as she started tickling her feet again, ahahaaaahaaa ahhaaaaahhaa toph couldn't stop laughing she could barely breath.

Please stop Katara my feet are deadly ticklish, I know that's why I'm doing it. I'm teaching you a lesson, that you'll never forget.

Toph was thinking this was to much, This was her only weakness. Toph didn't know how Katara found out, but what was important was that she knew.

Oh I know "let's try your toes" Katara said with a smirk. Anything but that no please nooooooooooo ahahahahhhhaahhaa Katara I'm sorry ahahahahahahhaa it's to much. Ahahahahhhahaa Karata aahahahahahaha ahahahahahahahaha nooooooo I cant handle it.

Man this is to much fun Katara said, who would've thought. The great and mighty Toph Beifong, would be so ticklish.

Ahahahhhaaaaa please stop Katara for real I'm gonna piss myself. Then Katara got a devious idea, She stopped tickling Tophs poor ticklish feet.

Katara switched her attention to her bladder, ahahahaaaga Katara what are you doing. What do you think I'm gonna make you pee your pants.

Katara started tickling her bladder, Toph was fighting so hard, to hold I'm her pee. "What's the matter Toph you have to pee, poor little spoiled brat Katara said with contempt in her voice."

Nooooooooooooo Toph said she didn't know how much longer she could hold it in. Toph has to pee so bad. Please Katara stop I can't hold it in much longer.

"You can hold it in Katara said sarcastically, nooooooooo I can't I'm gonna blow. It became to much for Toph see peed her pants." "Oh look you peed yourself Katara said laughing, and here I thought you were a big girl Katara said laughing."

Please Katara stop I'm sorry for what I said, I won't ever call you Sugar Queen again. I'll also help out around here, anything y'all need I'm there.

I'm glad to hear you say that Katara said, Also you might wanna change because Aang and Sokka should be coming back soon. Yeah thanks Katara, I'm gonna change right now.

"Katara felt so satisfied getting her revenge on Toph; she would never misbehave again or call her Sugar Queen." She's always hated that name, but lucky for her Toph learned her lesson.

Then Aang and Sokka came back with the firewood, did we miss anything Sokka said. Nothing much Karata said, "where's Toph" Aang said. Oh Toph is just changing clothes she had a little accident. Katara couldn't help but snicker, when she said that.

The End

 **please review and let me know what other stories y'all would want me to do. Also should I make A part 2 where Toph gets her tickle revenge.**


End file.
